


A Family Affair

by dead_winchester (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean, M/M, Risking getting caught!, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, Winchester boys doing the do, Wincheters, ill add more as I go ;), sam and dean - Freeform, sam is married?! uh oh, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dead_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester. </p><p>Strong. Beautiful. Buff. Great in bed. Independent. Smart. Kind. Considerate. </p><p>Sam was everything anybody could ever want in a man, and that's exactly what Amelia had. Sam was Amelia's fiancé, and they were both happy... At least, that's what Amelia thought. </p><p>Sam and Dean were romantically involved before Amelia came into the picture. Sam began spending more time with Amelia and Dean became jealous quite quickly. He decided to not see Sam anymore. </p><p>After moving into a house together, Amelia suggested to Sam that Dean should stay for the weekend so she could get to know Dean better and so that Dean could see the house. </p><p>Who knows what might take place over the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Well, this is my first time writing a wincest story—wincest has been my guilty pleasure for a while now, so now I'm just like, screw it. I want people to know I'm pro wincest!! So, here it is.

— one. 

"Good morning, Sam!" Amelia greeted him as he walked through the front door, dripping in sweat from his five mile run, which he ran every morning at 7 AM. The two were all about routine. "I made you breakfast." 

"Thank you, Ames." Sam said with a smile, walking into the kitchen and spreading his arms out, suggesting a hug, which Amelia backed away from. 

"Maybe after you shower," Amelia giggled, gasping when Sam launched forward to hug her. "Oh, my god!" She shrieked, though she couldn't help her laugh as she hugged back. "You animal. Guess that means I'll have to shower with you." 

"I'm not complaining." Sam said with a smirk, pulling away from her and kissing her forehead. "So, what's for breakfast?" 

"Today, Mr. Winchester, I'm serving you a fine plate of scrambled eggs with a piece of delicately buttered whole wheat toast and some mixed fruits to go along with it." Amelia presented the plate to him with a laugh. 

Sam raised his eyebrows, taking the plate. "Why, thank you, Madame, I truly do appreciate the lovely meal." He smiled, playing along with her. 

Amelia grinned, turning to get her own plate and walking to the dining room table with Sam. They sat across from each other, Sam picking up the glass of orange juice that had already been placed there. He took a sip, fighting to swallow when Amelia asked him if he thought that it would be a good idea for Dean to stay the weekend. Once he did swallow, he wiped his mouth, eyebrows furrowed together. "Why? I mean, uh, we could ask. But... Why?" 

"I don't know..." Amelia shrugged. "It would be nice for me to get to know him a little better. You don't have to work for the weekend, I only have to work Saturday... It'll be great, Sammy!" She smiled wide at him. "Plus, we can show him around the house. Y'know." 

Sam felt sick. Dean most likely hated the guts out of Sam after what he did to him. "I'll call him once we finish eating." Sam said. 

"Wonderful." Amelia said. 

As they ate, they chatted about the news, the weather, and what was happening with their neighbors who were constantly arguing. When they finished, Amelia stood and took their plates. "You call Dean, I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Without me?" Sam pouted. 

"We have the entire rest of the day, Sammy. Besides," Amelia said, looking at the clock. "It's too early."

Sam watched her leave the room and raised his eyebrows. He almost forgot about the "no sex until after 11 AM" rule. Right now, it was only 8:35. That was okay with Sam, though, because with his brother on his mind, he wouldn't be able to do so well. 

Sam stood, walking to the den and grabbing his phone from the charger. He unlocked it, finding Dean's contact and calling him. It took a few rings before Dean picked up the phone. 

"It's 8:30 in the morning." Dean grumbled over the line. "You better be dying or dead or something important." 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean. I'm not dead." 

"Well then, good night. Good morning. Good bye. Whatever."

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" Sam waited for a few moments in silence. "Jesus. Amelia wanted to know if you'd like to come over for the weekend."

"Me?" Dean asked. 

"You." Sam replied, rubbing his forehead. 

"Me, in your god damn house, with your god damn fiancé? What am I, crazy?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, please." Sam said. "Come on. I..." 

"You what? You miss me? Bullshit. If you missed me, you would've texted me or something." Dean growled. 

Sam swallowed. "I do miss you, Dean. I'm sorry. Alright? I'm really..." He bit his lip, hearing Amelia walk up the stairs. "I'm really fucking sorry."

"Go on." Dean grumbled. 

"Dean. I can't... I can't go forever without seeing you again. You're my brother." 

"We used to fuck. I don't know if you remember that. I think we were a bit more than brothers." Dean said. 

"Please don't talk about that." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"What, you're embarrassed by it? You topped—"

"No, I'm not. But I don't really feel like picturing fucking you when I'm with Amelia and accidentally screaming your name when I get there. It almost happened, many, many times. So don't make me think about it." Sam said, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"Now I'm awake."

"Dean." Sam said. "Come for the weekend."

"Why?"

Sam was silent for a few moments. "Amelia works on Saturday."

"For how long?" 

"8:00 AM to 5:30 PM." Sam replied. 

"Oh, God." Dean mumbled. "Sam?"

"What?"

"Have I been a dick to you for a while?"

"Sort of. But I deserved it."

"Never mind that, but please. I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Come Friday night for dinner. 4:00." Sam said. 

Dean took a shaky breath. "I'll see you, Sammy. Good night. Good bye. Jesus, either one." 

With that, Dean hung up. Sam was left breathless, heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know how this was going to work out, but he missed Dean's voice. He missed Dean's face, his lips, his hair, his ass. But not only would Sam be fucking his brother yet again, he'd also be cheating on Amelia. His fiancé. It was wrong on so many levels. Amelia didn't deserve him in the slightest; she was a sweet woman. On the other hand, Sam had a thing for his brother. It was easy to pick out a better one of the two. 

But for now, Sam could care less. His mind was on his brother, and there was no way he'd have sex with Amelia today.


	2. Don't Make it Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Friday, and Sam has been desperately watching the clock, waiting for 4:00 to roll around. He really hoped that nothing bad would happen while Dean was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! So I haven't even had this fic up for 24 hours and it already has 150 views!! I'd say that's pretty successful in my opinion. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

— two. 

Sam glanced over at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time today, clenching his fists to contain his excitement when he saw that the time was 3:45. Only fifteen minutes until Dean is supposed to arrive.

Amelia walked down the stairs and greeted Sam in the living room, putting on the necklace Sam had gotten her for her birthday last year. "Hey, Sammy. Are you excited for your brother to stay over the weekend? I know you haven't talked to him in a while, but this'll be great." 

"I hope so," Sam said with a sigh, wrapping an arm over her waist when she sat beside them on their large black leather sofa. She kicked her feet up on the coffee table, leaning into his build. "It'll be fine, babe." She promised. 

Sam kissed the top of her head, running his hand through her hair. "Your hair smells good." 

"Yeah, new shampoo." Amelia grinned. "Thank you." She sighed. "Y'know, I feel really bad that I have to work tomorrow. I could try calling out sick..."

"No, no, it's okay, Ames. Dean and I will find something to do," Sam replied reassuringly, cursing at himself in his head. "No worries." 

Amelia smiled small, looking up at him and kissing him softly. "Thank you." She said, kissing him again and cupping his hand in her cheek. She pulled away when she heard a knock at the door. "Ooh, that must be him!" She said, standing up and walking quickly towards the hallway. 

Sam stood up and followed her, biting his lip as he reached the front door. He glanced at Amelia before stepping up to unlock and open it, greeted with the image of his brother right in front of him. He gulped. 

"Sammy." Dean said with a slight smile. He shifted his duffel bag over his shoulder, patting Sam's chest as he walked inside and past him, going in for a hug with Amelia. "Amelia! Boy, am I glad to see you. You look great." 

"Thanks, Dean! I'm so happy you're here!" Amelia said, smiling wide at him when she pulled away. "Sam and I were both super excited, right, Sam?" 

Sam shut and locked the door, turning around to face the two. "Right." He said, forcing a smile and making eye contact with Dean for a brief moment. "Uh, Dean, I'll show you where you can sleep. Ames, why don't you pour some wine?" 

"I'm on it," Amelia said, rushing off to the kitchen. 

"Oh, wine," Dean said with raised eyebrows and a smug look on his face. "How fancy." 

Sam rolled his eyes, leading Dean up the stairs and down the hallway towards one of the guest bedrooms. 

"Your house is huge." Dean commented, looking around the bedroom when Sam opened the door. "Oh, sweet." 

Sam smiled a bit. "Thanks. So, yeah. The bed is already made. Bathroom is down the hall to the right, next to my bedroom." He said. 

Dean nodded, tossing his duffel bag onto the bed. He then walked up to Sam, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into the bedroom, smashing their lips together. 

Sam immediately kissed back, closing the door with his foot. His hands explored Dean's upper half eagerly, desperate to feel Dean once again. 

Dean kept one hand tangled in Sam's hair, the other running up his shirt to trace the muscles on his brother's back. He bit down on Sam's lower lip, tongue sliding against his teeth until he felt Sam's tongue against his. He backed up against the wall, bringing Sam's hips against his and grunting. 

Sam pulled away, gasping for air and staring into Dean's eyes. "Jesus. I missed that." 

Dean snickered, trailing a finger down Sam's chest. "Try not to get hard." He said, slapping a hand lightly against Sam's crotch before making his way towards the door. "By the way," he said, fixing his hair before reaching for the door handle. "Does this bed creak at all?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly and fixing his own hair. "Guess we'll just have to find out." He followed Dean when he opened the door. 

"You gonna fuck me when she's home?" Dean smirked. "That's kinda risky, don't you think?" 

"Yeah." Sam shrugged. "I don't care." 

"I like the way you think." Dean said, looking over his shoulder at Sam and grinning. 

"Ha. Alright, shut up now." Sam said, going down the stairs with Dean and into the living room. Amelia was setting down some wine glasses on the coffee table—on coasters, of course. Then, she put the bottle of wine aside as well, sitting on the couch and smiling at the two. "Hey!" 

Dean smiled wide, grabbing a wine glass and taking a seat in the chair across from the couch. "Hi!" He said, chuckling. 

Sam sat beside Amelia, taking the last glass and sipping from it. 

"So, Dean," Amelia said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "How's your job in auto repair?" 

"Great." Dean replied, sipping at his wine, soon realizing he'd have to go into detail. "The business is doing well. Lots of customers every day. We're in a good spot, right off the highway. Lots of cars breaking down or something. Then we have a huge residential area not too far away from us, too. We get a lot of people." 

"That's wonderful," Amelia said. "My cousin works in the same industry. He's all the way up in Montana. He doesn't get much business up there." 

"Yeah," Dean said. "Popularity varies among businesses." He said. "What about your job, Amelia? How is it?" 

"Well," Amelia smiled. "It's pretty good. Being a nurse can be stressful, but it's not as stressful as being a doctor. They do a lot of hard work. But they're also really, really bossy."

Dean nodded in agreement. "I understand." He looked at Sam. "What about your job, Sammy?" 

"It's good. I'm training someone. Ms. Riley. She's not doing too well," he frowned. "She laughed a bit when a defendant was presenting their side of the story."

"Oh, what was the case about?" Dean said. 

"Technically, I'm not supposed to tell you by subject of law, but I know you're not going to tell anyone or post it anywhere, so, this guy cheated on his fiancé for five years ever since they started dating and when the girl found out, she flipped and kicked him out of the house. The dude came back, broke in, and stole some of her stuff and sold it. Claimed it was his." He said. 

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Wow." He said. "Cheating, huh? For five years? Crazy. Wouldn't know how he'd be able to live like that." 

Sam swallowed thickly, looking away from Dean. He swirled the wine around in his glass slowly. 

Amelia rubbed Sam's chest. "Sam works on a lot of tough cases." She said with pride. 

Dean smiled tightly. "Oh, I bet." He said, his eyes on her hand. "Nice ring." 

Amelia gasped. "Thank you." She said, looking down to admire it. "It's beautiful." She grinned, looking up at Sam and kissing him lightly. 

Dean closed his eyes and quickly drank the rest of his wine, leaning forward to set the glass on the coffee table. 

Sam sniffed, biting his lip. "So, uh, heard from dad at all?" 

"No way. The old man is too busy with alcohol. I'm surprised he's not dead yet." Dean said. 

Sam shrugged his shoulders, and Amelia frowned. 

"You should get him some help." Amelia said. 

"It's his choice, messing himself up like that." Dean said. "Before he knows it, his liver will fuckin' disintegrate." He said. 

Sam cleared his throat. Amelia hated strong language. 

Amelia looked to her lap, taking a deep breath. "Yes, it's his choice." She said. "But I would think that it would be difficult for him to get out of that rut by himself."

"I guess you're right." Dean said. "But even before he was caught up with alcohol, he was still a dick. So, he deserves it."

Sam chewed on his lower lip. Amelia was silent. "So, uh, what about this weather?" He asked. 

"Oh, yeah, super nice, especially for early October!" Amelia said. 

"I'm sure it'll cool off by Halloween." Dean said. "But I agree. Yesterday was hot as hell. I had to go back to summer clothes." 

Amelia nodded, smiling a bit. "Oh yeah." She said. "At least it wasn't too hot in the morning. Sammy likes cooler days when he runs."

"Runs?" Dean questioned. 

Sam wanted to slap himself in the face. Why did Amelia have to keep showing him off? Dean didn't want to hear about it. 

"Sam runs five miles every morning." Amelia said, smiling. "He's so healthy." 

"Oh." Dean smiled. "Nice. I drink whiskey with my coffee in the mornings." He said. 

"Dean." Sam said. 

Amelia chuckled. "My dad used to do that."

"So did mine!" Dean laughed. "Well, he probably still does, from what I can imagine. What do you do in the mornings?" 

"Make breakfast." Amelia smiled. 

"Fancy." Dean said, nodding. 

Sam didn't know if he could stand this anymore. He looked at the clock. "Oh, it's almost 5. I'm getting hungry." 

Amelia stood up. "I'll start dinner," she said with a smile, taking the wine glasses back to the kitchen. 

Dean sighed heavily when she left. "Your fiancé is driving me crazy."

"She doesn't like the word fuck. Or, any bad word, really." Sam said. 

"Oh, what the hell." Dean groaned in annoyance. "As if she couldn't get any worse. What does she say when she has sex with you?" 

"You really wanna know?" Sam chuckled. 

"No." 

Sam nodded curtly, biting his lip and looking to the floor. 

"So," Dean said. "She really thinks you're a huge chunk of expensive gold, huh?" He asked. "She seems like she's really into you." 

"I know." Sam said. 

"I don't blame her. You're perfect." Dean sighed heavily, frowning and looking out the window. 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Dean." 

"Sammy." 

"I..." Sam took a shaky breath. "I don't love her." 

"You don't?" Dean asked, looking over to Sam. "Well, uh... Why are you still engaged to her?"

"I'm afraid." Sam said. "She deserves so much. She's such a sweet woman. She does everything she possibly can to be the best fiancé ever." 

"What's not to love about that?" Dean asked. 

"Well..." Sam looked up to Dean, taking a deep breath. "She's not you."

Dean's eyes softened, and he sighed again before standing up and walking over to Sam. He sat in his lap, running his hands through his hair. "If you were trying to say that you loved me," He pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, too. No matter how much I get upset with you for even dating her in the first place."

Sam rested his hands on Dean's waist, kissing him gently. "I love you. And I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm going to do." 

"Sam, you do whatever you think is right." Dean said. 

"Okay." Sam took a shaky breath. He had no idea how he'd break the news to Anelia. But eventually, he knew he'd have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there ya have it, folks :p make sure to leave me some feedback!! i accept criticism :)


	3. Dean is too Difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey doods ;) im updating the night before i go back to school (for the second day) so i don't have to wait!! i wrote this all in a car ride today and already started working on the next chapter too... so, enjoy xx

Sam and Dean entered the dining room when Amelia called them in. She had three plates with some pasta on them, along with a pot of vegetables and a bread plate to add with the pasta. 

Sam sat down beside Dean and across from Amelia, smiling at her. "It looks delicious, Ames." 

"Yeah, thank you for having me, Amelia." Dean said with a wide smile. "You're so kind." 

Amelia grinned, a hand over her heart. "You're welcome! I'm so glad you're here." She sat in her chair and picked up her fork, then gasped. "Oh, I forgot to say grace!" She said. 

Dean looked up at her with a mouthful of pasta, some of it hanging from his mouth. "Huh?" 

Sam couldn't help but laugh softly. "I'll start it." He said. "Bless us, oh Lord," 

Amelia joined in. 

"And these, thy gifts, which we are about to receive. From thy bounty through Christ, our Lord, Amen." 

Dean looked down at his plate. He had no idea what grace was. "Uh, yeah, thanks, Lord, you're the shit." He said before taking another bite of his pasta. 

Sam let out a sigh, scooping some vegetables onto his plate. 

"So," Amelia said. "It's almost time for Thanksgiving," 

"But first comes Halloween." Dean smiled. "What are you gonna be for Halloween?" He asked. 

"I don't really dress up for Halloween anymore." Amelia said. 

Dean looked at Sam. "She doesn't dress up for you?" He mumbled under his breath. The look he received from Sam told him no. Dean took a deep breath, looking back to Amelia. "Oh! Well, that's cool." Dean smiled. "I don't dress up, either. My boyfriend does, though." 

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Boyfriend?" Amelia raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know you were into men." 

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. Men are great. Aren't they?"

"Well, yes." Amelia said. "Sam is great." She smiled at him.

Sam smiled back at Amelia before quickly looking back to Dean. "You have a boyfriend?" 

"Had." Dean set his fork down. "We broke up five months ago." 

"What's his name?" Sam asked. 

"Cas." Dean said. 

"Why'd you break up?" 

Dean shrugged. "Don't remember." He said. Castiel totally didn't find his brother's nudes on his phone. 

Sam let out a sigh. "Huh. Didn't know."

"You do now," Dean said, eating some more of his pasta. 

Amelia began talking about something irrelevant, like her sister's boyfriend, and Dean zoned out until he felt Sam nudge him. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever met Peter?" Amelia watched Dean. 

"Peter who?" Dean asked. 

"Peter, my sister's boyfriend's brother's best friend. He works in auto repair." 

"Oh." Dean chuckled. "No. I don't know a Peter." He said. 

Amelia nodded. "Okay, well anyways. Peter said, 'Wow, that is one big dent you have!'" She started to crack up. 

Sam laughed along with her, once again nudging Dean. Dean laughed too. "Hilarious!" Dean said, lifting the glass of water to his lips. 

Sam wondered how Amelia wasn't sending Dean's fake attitude. Maybe she was sensing it, but she didn't address it or make it look like it was bothering her. Sam took another bite of his pasta when he felt a hand over his dick. His eyes widened and he quickly swallowed, glancing down to see Dean's hand. He looked over at Dean for a few moments before reaching forward and grabbing his glass to take a sip of his water. He tried to relax, but it was difficult to, especially since Dean was unzipping his fly and sliding his hand underneath Sam's jeans. 

"This is really good, Amelia, thank you." Sam said. 

"Oh, ditto." Dean smiled at her, using his free hand to grab some garlic bread from the basket and take a bite of it. 

"You're welcome, I'm so happy you like it." Amelia smiled, setting her napkin down beside her plate. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." 

Sam nodded, and Dean moved his hand. Sam zipped up his fly and picked up his water glass again, waiting until Amelia was out of the room to turn towards his brother. "What the hell was that?" He whispered. 

"You know exactly what it was." Dean replied in a hushed voice, smirking at Sam. 

Sam blinked a couple times. "What if she found out?" 

"She won't find out, Sam," Dean said. 

"Oh, right, because giving me a hand job under the table totally isn't hard to play off." Sam rolled his eyes. 

"So you're mad at me?" Dean chuckled. "Sammy. I'm just having fun." 

"I have a fiancé." Sam frowned. "If she finds out, it will be the death of me." 

"More like, she'll dump you and you can spend the rest of your life with me. Unless... You don't want that." Dean mumbled, picking up his fork when Amelia entered the room again. 

Sam glanced at Dean before sighing heavily and putting on a smile for Amelia. "So," he said. "We were talking about football season." 

"You think the Patriots will make it to the Super Bowl this year?" Amelia asked. 

"Obviously." Dean said. 

"They weren't in it last year," Amelia said. "It was the Panthers and the... Um..." 

"Broncos." Sam finished for her. 

"Right, thanks, Sammy." Amelia said. 

The rest of dinner dragged on, small talk became the only thing they could handle without Dean saying something stupid that would make Amelia upset. Amelia told the two that she would clean up, and after Sam insisted on helping multiple times, Amelia walked towards the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer, handing them to both boys. "No, I'll clean up, I promise." She smiled at Sam. 

Sam let out a sigh. "Alright, alright," he said and stood up. He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for the dinner, babe, it was amazing." 

Sam left the room with Dean following close behind him, entering the den. Dean shut the door and sat on the couch beside Sam. 

Sam popped the cap off of his beer bottle and took a sip before setting it aside and looking over at Dean. "Well..." 

"She really is a lucky woman." Dean mumbled, looking down at his bottle and swirling the liquid around slowly. 

"Dean." Sam frowned. 

"Sam, why would you get engaged if you still want me?" Dean asked, setting his beer down. 

Sam sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know... It's just... I wanted something, someone, to get my mind off of you. It's... It's so wrong, what we do." 

"So... Did it work? Your mind isn't on me anymore?" Dean asked. 

"You know that it didn't work." Sam grumbled. 

"But you're still with her." Dean laughed bitterly. "Sam, that is so cruel. End it before you fucking marry her. Why are you waiting? You're afraid she's going to be upset? Because she will be. Or..." He looked at Sam, furrowing his eyebrows. "Or are you still thinking that by being with her, you'll forget about me?" 

Sam rubbed at the back of his neck, looking away from his brother and shaking his head. "I dunno, Dean." 

"So, the second one." Dean said. He stood up. "Don't know why I'm here, then. By having me over, it'll be a bit harder to forget about me?" 

"Dean, sit down." Sam said. 

"Sam, I can't deal with this anymore." Dean said. He walked towards the door, ready to say goodbye to Amelia. 

Sam stood and jogged up to Dean, grabbing his arms and pulling him close to kiss him deeply. 

Dean stood for a few moments before he kissed back, hating himself for doing so. He threaded his fingers through Sam's hair, eyelids squeezing shut and eyebrows pulling together. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, kissing him until he needed air. He pulled away only slightly, resting their foreheads together. "Don't go." He whispered. "Please. I need you." 

"Damn it." Dean grumbled, hand dragging down Sam's chest. "Even if I had to, I couldn't leave you." 

Sam pressed another kiss to Dean's lips. "I'll leave her. Okay? I just... I need a couple weeks. I need a reason." 

"How are you going to get a reason? She's as innocent as a freaking Saint." 

Sam pursed his lips. "I have a feeling that there's something going on between her and our neighbor." 

"You're kidding." Dean raised an eyebrow. "How could she cheat on you? You're the whole package." 

"So is Kyle from across the street, apparently." Sam said. 

"Tell me about this." Dean said, taking Sam's hand and leading him back to the couch. 

"Well..." Sam sighed as he sat down, draping an arm over Dean's shoulder. "Kyle was in the hospital because his mom fell and broke her hip bone or something, and then him and Amelia drove home together. When I got home from work, Kyle was chatting with Amelia in the dining room and I ended up sitting with them for a bit until Kyle left." Sam rolled his eyes. "I went upstairs, found Amelia's panties lying on the ground in our bedroom." 

"Yeah? Maybe she was putting some clothes away and dropped 'em." Dean said. 

"She keeps that room spotless." Sam said. "Anyways, that night she was all over me. The next day she said she was going out with her friend, Cecelia, and she left and then, like, half an hour later, Kyle leaves his house. When Amelia got home, Kyle got home a bit after that, too." Sam raised an eyebrow. "So, I'm thinking that there's something happening. I'm still not for sure." 

Dean frowned. "Maybe Kyle doesn't curse when he cums like you do when you cum," He said. 

Sam laughed a bit. "Dean." 

"Maybe I'm right," Dean said, looking up at Sam and smiling. He rubbed his brother's chest. "I am so excited to hear those words come out of your mouth again..." 

"Dean." Sam smiled. "Shut up." 

"Okay, whatever you say." Dean said, pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek and nuzzling up to him. "You know you're excited too, though." He mumbled. 

"I can't deny that," Sam said, resting his free hand on Dean's thigh. 

After a few moments of silence, Dean sighed. "How could Amelia cheat? She seems way too sweet." 

"That's exactly why I'm still confused about this thing." Sam said, rubbing his forehead. 

"Next time you come home from work, if she's there, make sure you sneak into the house. Don't be loud or anything." Dean said. 

Sam chuckled. "Okay, Dean." He said. 

"I knew something was off about her..." The two of them froze when they heard footsteps. They jumped out of each other's grasps, moving apart. Sam flipped the television on and began downing his beer. 

Dean picked up his beer and made himself look comfortable, looking over his shoulder when Amelia walked in. "Hey, Amelia." 

"Hey." Amelia smiled wide at him, sitting beside Sam, resting her arm on the armrest of the couch. "So what's up?" 

"Ah, nothing, we were just trying to find a movie to watch." Sam said. 

"Oh!" Amelia grinned. "What about The Notebook." 

"Dean doesn't like gooey movies like that." Sam said. 

"Right, neither do you. Oops." Amelia smiled, patting Sam's chest. "I do remember watching that with you." 

"Uh..." Sam raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen that movie before." 

Amelia gulped, looking from Sam to the television. "Huh. I could've sworn we watched it together. My bad, sweetie." 

Sam wrapped an arm around Amelia's waist, smiling. "It's okay, babe." He said. He looked over at Dean and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Dean held back a laugh, shaking his head and smiling at Sam. 

"Okay, um... Dean, what kind of movies do you like?" Amelia asked. 

"I like anything that'll make me not want to fall asleep," Dean said. 

"So, basically, action, horror, comedy..." Sam said. 

"Porn..." Dean bit his lip in thought. 

Sam snorted, covering his mouth to hold back a laugh. 

"Well then," Amelia cleared her throat. "There aren't many movies on Netflix with sex in them." 

"Jesus, Ames, he wasn't being serious." Sam laughed, kissing the top of her head. 

Dean chuckled. "Okay, Sammy." He said. "What about some kind of action movie?" 

"Yeah, Thor? Chris Hemsworth is extremely hot." Amelia said. 

"So is Tom Hiddleston." Dean said. "I kind of ship Thor and Loki." 

Amelia laughed a bit. "Ew, they're brothers." 

Sam raised his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, but..." Dean chuckled. "If they weren't, they would be a hell of a couple." 

"You're actually right." Amelia said. "Sam, can we watch Thor?" 

"Yeah, we can, but it's not on Netflix. I'll go grab the movie." Sam said, standing up and walking towards the closet. He opened it and went through the movie drawer until he found the second Thor movie. He walked back to the TV, inserting the DVD into the side of it and hitting play. He then sat down again, Amelia immediately curling up to him. "Dean, do you want some ice cream?" 

"Mm, later. Thanks, Sam." Dean said. 

"Mhm." Sam hummed, wrapping an arm around Amelia's shoulder. It was so good to have his brother back to himself, even if it meant having to deal with Amelia for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYEE if you liked it please leave me some feedback!!! and if you didn't like it leave me some feedback :p i need to know these things lmao have a wonderful day/night


	4. author's note

Hey guys, I just wanna let you know that I'm not giving up on this fic, it's just taking me a while to write the next chapter because of how busy I am! No worries, I will update soon. Thank you for all of the reads and the kudos, it means a lot especially since this is the first time I've ever written wincest! I hope you guys keep reading it as I go on with it. Love you all :)

-Meredith

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter!! I will update the next one as soon as possible. :)
> 
> xoxo,  
> meredith  
> ( @castielmfao )


End file.
